Contact centers can provide numerous services to customers. The customers expect all contact center services to be provided efficiently and correctly. If there are issues on calls and/or with particular agents, the issues may create a serious liability for the contact center. A contact center manager is responsible for addressing and correcting the issues before the issues become expensive and/or create customer dissatisfaction. Once the contact center manager identifies a problem with a particular call and/or agent, action needs to be taken to rectify the problem as soon as possible. Examples of issues on calls might include calls that have been waiting too long, leaving calls on hold too long, the agent getting angry, etc.
Common methods for the contact center manager to monitor the agent include the use of a reporting system that utilizes threshold checks, system-wide audits, speech analytics, and watchdog timers to take snapshots of the system, capture issues, and generate reports and alerts. The reports and the alerts currently rely on the contact center manager's proactive, diligent monitoring and availability to take corrective action. Though reports, alerts, and other types of audits are common and useful tools, most contact centers just live with the limitations created by manual follow-up.